


Tiempo regalado

by IzzyMeadows



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: Se sienta al lado del esqueleto y, con cuidado, une la cabeza y el cuerpo. Coloca la esquirla en esa unión, en el cuello. El fragmento de la Esfera brilla, se oscurece y comienza a ser ocultado por lo que parece ser carne humana.





	Tiempo regalado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Cormac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cormac/gifts).



> Escrito en 2013.
> 
> Obviamente, nada de _Inuyasha_ me pertenece ni gané nada de dinero por escribir esto.

_«With those once cold fingertips you reached out for me.»_

HIM: _Resurrection_.

* * *

 

            Bankotsu se queda sentado, mirando en la dirección que, al parecer, ha tomado ese tal Naraku. «Resucita a tus compañeros», le ha dicho.

            Resucitar. Volver a la vida, los siete. Todos juntos de nuevo. Es tentador. Es tan interesante que no puede evitar pensar que esa vida eterna prometida por Naraku tiene truco. Pero en este instante, Bankotsu sólo piensa en estar vivo.

            Gatea hasta donde el demonio ha dejado caer esas seis esquirlas brillantes y coge una para examinarla. Fragmentos de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus.

            Por supuesto, Bankotsu ni siquiera sabía que la Esfera había vuelto a aparecer, ni mucho menos que se había roto. Perder la cabeza (literalmente) te hace perderte también muchas noticias.

            Aprieta la esquirla en su mano derecha mientras busca entre los restos de sus seis amigos. No deja de pensar en ellos desde que Naraku le habló de su propia resurrección.

            Cuando la ve, sonríe. Si la espada está junto a ese cuerpo, es que se trata de él.

            Se sienta al lado del esqueleto y, con cuidado, une la cabeza y el cuerpo. Coloca la esquirla en esa unión, en el cuello. El fragmento de la Esfera brilla, se oscurece y comienza a ser ocultado por lo que parece ser carne humana.

            Cuando el proceso termina, Bankotsu tiene delante un cuerpo fuerte, con cabello oscuro y enredado y una cara hermosa. Su compañero abre los ojos despacio, lo mira y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

            —Jakotsu…

            —Vaya… —La voz de Jakotsu es todo lo suave y delicada que no es su personalidad—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a buscarme así.

            —¿Así? —repite Bankotsu.

            —Desnudo —aclara su compañero con voz cantarina.

            Los dos se ríen. Bankotsu piensa insistentemente en las muertes de sus amigos y no quiere decir en voz alta que la de Jakotsu lo destrozó. En lugar de eso, le habla de Naraku, de su encargo y de ese tal Inuyasha.

            —¿Será guapo ese Inuyasha?

            Bankotsu no puede evitar torcer el gesto. Sin embargo, su respuesta es práctica, no sentimental.

            —Espero que te guste, para que quieras descuartizarlo.

            Jakotsu sonríe y juguetea con los fragmentos de la Esfera que su líder tiene en la mano. Se los quita y los pone en el suelo, junto a su espada.

            —No despiertes a los demás todavía.

            Bankotsu lo mira.

            —¿Por qué?

            —Porque cuando lo hagas, no podremos estar solos.

            Entonces el líder de los Shichinintai ve cómo su mejor amigo se le acerca con movimientos sinuosos de serpiente y se sitúa encima de él.

            —Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos ha regalado ese Naraku —canturrea cerca de su oído.

            No es que Bankotsu no sepa negarse a los susurros insinuantes de Jakotsu (que no sabe). Es que no quiere hacerlo. Quiere hacer lo que hacían antes de morir, y lo bueno es que no tienen ropa ni testigos de los que deshacerse.


End file.
